


this is a gift (it comes with a price)

by scribbledoutname



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbledoutname/pseuds/scribbledoutname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenzin and Korra discuss what matters most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is a gift (it comes with a price)

**Author's Note:**

> Buffy the Vampire Slayer fusion in which Korra is the new slayer and Tenzin is her watcher. Written for [this prompt](http://ficbending.livejournal.com/578.html?thread=254018#t254018) on ficbending.

"Do you have a family?"

The question catches him off guard. She'd been unusually quiet all afternoon, going through his reading assignments without her usual complaints. "Korra, focus please."

"Oh, come on. A little conversation isn't going to distract me that much." She spins back, stabbing her stake into the dummy's chest. It stays. "So are you going to answer the question or what?"

"Yes."

"Cool." She pauses halfway through a form, her leg still raised in a kick. "So like a dog or a girlfriend or?"

With a sigh he pulls out his wallet and flips it open. "This is my wife, Pema, and this is Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo."

"Oh." Korra stops and comes to look. She sits on the table and reaches in, her fingers almost grazing the plastic skin protecting the photo's surface. "Why are you doing this, if you have a family? You're always going on about how important and serious and dangerous this is. You should be doing, I don't know, carpools and stuff. Soccer practice. How did you even get involved in this demons and slayers thing in the first place?"

"My mother was a slayer and my father was her watcher." He doesn't usually talk about his parents. Everyone already knows the story. The slayer and the watcher who fell in love.

"I have parents, a mom and a dad. I had a dog." Her smile slips for a moment and he's reminded of just how young she is. She jumps up and heads back to the training mat. "I ran away when all the freaky stuff started happening. But I guess you know that. Watcher and all."

He did. The council knows everything about the slayer. A lack of privacy in exchange for a little more protection, a few more years.

"I didn't want them to get hurt." She starts her exercises exactly where she had stopped. Her movements are jerky and she's overextending. "I guess she died then? Your mom? I mean, there's only one slayer." Her foot slips and she almost loses her balance. "Do you ever worry that Jinora or Ikki will be a slayer?"

Of course he does. He remembers how carefully his father watched Kya, how close his aunt and uncle held Lin. There's a certainty in her voice, an understanding that she'll die sooner than she should because of a responsibility she didn't ask for, and it reminds him just how unfair this is. He frowns. "Watch your form, Korra."


End file.
